greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drowning on Dry Land/Grey Matter
Drowning on Dry Land... Original airdate: 2/15/07 So, yeah, that was Denny and Dylan. I’m trying to be all casual about it. Like I don’t care. Like, you know, Denny and Dylan, whatever…I’m cool, I’m good. But I almost hugged Jeffrey Dean Morgan to death when he arrived on set. He was nice about it considering the restraining order he should have taken out against me during Season Two. I was glad to see him. And I was glad to see Kyle Chandler who was gracious enough to fly out here and film on one of his very few days off from the very well-written Friday Night Lights. See, I miss Denny and Dylan. A lot. So it was nice to see them for a moment, wasn’t it? Even if Meredith is dead? You all have some pretty strong feelings about this. I’ve been reading your comments. STRONG feelings. Which I respect. Grey’s is in its third season and we’re doing something a little…different. It’s about time we did. Because, just as I said when you all shouted your horror about the Meredith/George sex, I remind you that we writers like to follow the characters here and we try very hard not to make story just to make story. We like to have a point. Meredith being dead is about…well, you will see what it is about next week. She was in pain, this girl. And… …okay, I don’t want to talk about that. Meredith being dead at the end of this episode. I can’t. Not yet. What I want to talk about is the other interns. Because they all take some truly interesting journeys. Izzie and Alex especially. Izzie’s is one my favorites. I didn’t come up with the “rock star” line and I wasn’t standing on set when it was shot but that was one of my favorite Katie Heigl moments this season. She’s good, that girl. What I like about Izzie is that, right now, she’s fighting for George. No one else agrees with her and she’s going about it all wrong but still…she truly believes her best friend is in trouble and she’s fighting to make him see it. It may be none of her business but when do we stay out of the business of those that we love? But I gotta admit, I adore Callie and in that moment, when Izzie tells George he made a mistake marrying Callie, I hate Izzie. Just hate her. But she’s a good person and she never holds her tongue and for that, I respect her. But will George? It’s interesting to see Alex dealing with this Jane Doe and her horrible, painful to watch face. He’s got some growing to do, this guy and hopefully, we’ll see him begin to do that. Plus, I love the moment when he tells Addison that he’d notice if she went missing. I don’t know that they are in any way right for one another but it was a kind thing to say to a woman he has heat with. Cause, I don’t know if you noticed? But Addison’s lonely these days and a little bit adrift. The most interesting one to watch this episode is Derek. I don’t know if you remember that in first season, he said to Meredith: “You were like coming up for fresh air. I was drowning and you saved me.” It was good to be able to call that back (everything comes back around eventually on this show, I find) and to see what happens when Meredith is drowning. He’s not Mer’s knight in shining whatever – he gets kicked out the trauma room where Richard and Bailey are working on her. He’s forced to sit out in the hall, helpless. And he’s seeing his worst nightmare come true. Because he’s realizing: Meredith has become so important to him and the prospect of losing her is terrifying. Who is he if he isn’t the guy who rescues Mer? Who is he when he can’t save a life? Shoots With No Script was anxious about tonight. Not in an obvious way. In a Shoots With No Script kind of way. All under the surface and mellow. But I know he was. ‘Cause I was anxious too. We make these episodes and then we sit still, freaked out, and wait to see how it feels when it goes on the air. It’s a little like having to speak in public and we never get used to it. Because you all have a reaction. And we care about that. Also, because Shoots With No Script and I are both a teensy bit neurotic. But you knew that… -Shonda This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter